Question: $\dfrac{8}{12} + \dfrac{1}{4} = {?}$
${\dfrac{8}{12}}$ ${\dfrac{1}{4}}$ $+$ ${\dfrac{8 \times 1}{12 \times 1}}$ ${\dfrac{1 \times 3}{4 \times 3}}$ $+$ ${\dfrac{8}{12}}$ ${\dfrac{3}{12}}$ $+$ $ = \dfrac{{8} + {3}}{12} $ $ = \dfrac{11}{12}$